


A Beating Heart

by Rhi_Writing_Adventures



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Break that fourth wall!, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Human, Mental Health Issues, NO SPARKLES HERE, Original Character - Freeform, Power cleaning the house, Schizoaffective Disorder, Team Edward, Team Jacob, Team Jasper, Team Paul, Twilight References, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolves, fandom talk, human reader, jealous vampire, twilight - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_Writing_Adventures/pseuds/Rhi_Writing_Adventures
Summary: Let's be cute with a vampire, shall we?Let's also watch him get a bit jealous... and deny it!**Language warning: I cuss a lot and it bleeds into my writing.**
Relationships: John Mitchell/Original Character(s), John Mitchell/Original Female Character(s), John Mitchell/Reader, John Mitchell/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	A Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This might be slightly OOC (Out Of Character) for Mitchell but I haven't written this puppy of a vampire often so bear with me!
> 
> **If you ever see me mention _Puppy_ , please know that I am talking about this vampire lol**

"How? How do you live like this? How does Annie _let_ you live like this?"

Mitchell watched me from the couch, sipping some coffee, as I ranted about what started as a plee for him to pick up his room but escalated into me ranting about the disorganization of the _entire house_. Which then, of course, lead to me starting to clean.

Because that is apparently how my brain works.

He listened to me complain about the random mismatched mugs just _on display_ on open shelves in the kitchen, even went into the kitchen with me as I cleaned. By clean I mean I took everything out of its place, scrubbed the "place", made sure everything was lined up nicely and organized in an aesthetically-pleasing-yet-functional manner then moved on to the next area to repeat the process.

I did it in the kitchen, I did it in the entryway, the living room, the bathroom until I finally made it to his room. The whole time, he let me clean, sipping from his mug occasionally, and would leave briefly to refill it. Oh, I even made him fresh coffee while in the kitchen!

While he watched, he'd occasionally give me a hand where I needed an extra one. Handing me a garbage bag when I'd left them too far away or got too caught up in a project different from the one I'd originally started and needed one. Mostly just that, honestly.

Not one word came from him the whole time I cleaned that house, top to bottom. Even his room. He may have nodded in response to one of my comments or made the occasional face about something I found but he never said anything. Not until I finally collapsed on his freshly remade bed - since I washed his bedding.

The bed sank beside me as he sat down. I listened to his cup meet the nightstand with a soft and muted thud just before he rested his hand on my back.

"Do you feel better?"

"No. I'm fucking exhausted and probably didn't even do much to help," I groaned into his pillow. My entire body ached, my muscles were screaming at me and my mind was still racing with things I could have done or could do tomorrow.

"(Y/N), you did more for this house in one day than I've seen Annie do in a week," he chuckled softly as his hand rubbed across my back soothingly. "Also power cleaned and organized my room. Wow."

I turned my head to look at him finally and scrunched my nose at him. His tone seemed fake-impressed.

"Don't lie to me. And how come you just stood around the whole time? Why didn't you say something?"

A small half-smile lifted the corners of his lips and he raised an eyebrow at me. His hand moved up to my face to trace my lips gently.

"And miss that rant of epic proportions? I think not!" He teased me then nodded his head so I'd make room for him. Once he was settled next to me and comfortable, with my head on his chest, he started playing with my hair. "You're bipolar so I'm going to guess you're manic at the moment?"

"When did I tell you about _that_?" I tilted my head back to look at him in confusion and he smiled at me again.

"You didn't. I work in a hospital. You catch things from time to time." His index finger slide along my hairline on my neck and I shivered. "And I did some research of my own after seeing that some of what I was hearing and seeing applied to you and how you respond to things around you," he added with a shrug.

"I mean, you're right. I am bipolar but that's only half of it."

"I know."

"Oh, Judas fuck. Don't tell me you read minds too?" I groaned and shoved my face against his chest but he just laughed.

"While it would have been easier on us both when you first showed up, no. I can't read minds. I don't sparkle either." I cringed against his chest and heard him suck in a sharp breath. "So you got the reference?"

"Let's not talk about it," I pleaded him, still hiding.

"I think we should talk about why you knew the Twilight reference." His voice was full of laughter and I wanted nothing more than to tell him to suck a dick but I didn't. Instead, I sighed and got comfy again.

"I'm a young adult woman with Schizoaffective Disorder, Bipolar Type that, as a young child and through all of school, struggled to be seen so she lost herself in random fantasy worlds instead."

"But you broke the fourth wall to-"

"I know what I did to get here but we're gonna talk about my previous Twilight addiction first. Oye! You asked!"

"Please tell me you weren't Team Edward."

I sat up and gave him a look of faux betrayal.

"How _dare_ you say that!"

"Team Jacob, then?" He guessed again and reached over for his coffee but I shook my head.

"No. Team Paul."

He finished his sip of coffee then gave me a lost look.

"Team who?"

"You gonna be upset if I say Paul _wasn't_ a vampire but a different werewolf?"

"A bit, yeah," he told me with a mock offense, but his expression to match didn't last long as he erupted into laughter.

"I was definitely a wolf girl, though I did have a favorite vampire and it was not ' _R-Patz_ '." I shuddered as I said the nickname fans gave Robert once upon a time. "Jasper was the vampire to catch my eye from the Twilight Saga."

"Oh? Which one was he?" His face had fallen once I had said I had a _favorite_ vampire.

"He was the one who could control emotions. Always looked... overly Done with the world?" I'd been staring at the wall above his head, briefly, to think. When my eyes went back to his face he looked upset. "What's wrong? Are you‐ John Mitchell," I said with a smirk, "are you _jealous_ that another vampire had my attention _before_ you?"

I watched a slight blush cover his cheeks as his eyes snapped to mine and he shook his head.

"Of course not! Plenty of people had your attention before me! Humans, dwarves, werewolves..."

My laughing must have caused him to quiet. I shook my head at him then leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry. You're the only vampire I'd not only trust as I do but also- yeah."

"But also what?" His brows furrowed as he watched me climb under the covers and get comfy.

"Mmm, nothing. I'm sleepy. Cuddle me, please."

He sighed from above me then slipped under the covers and snuggled up behind me. With his arms wrapped firmly around my waist and his face nuzzled into my hair, he sighed again.

"That was mean. What were you gonna say?"

"But also never been attached to one like I am to you," I told him sleepily as I nuzzled my face against his arm that was between my head and my pillow.

He laid still for a while and right when I was on the edge of truly asleep I heard him whisper to me.

"I swear, only _you_ could make a vampire feel like he had a beating heart again." He paused momentarily before kissing the top of my head and telling me, "Sleep, (Y/N). I felt you get warmer and your heart rate increase."

My last thought before finally falling asleep was three words:

_Damn adorable vampire..._

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as _me_ but it also works as an OC Reader so here we are!
> 
> That being said, yes, I have Schizoaffective Disorder, Bipolar Type. Feel free to ask questions, I enjoy answering them♥
> 
> ... Yes, that ALSO means I was, once upon a time, a huge fan of Twilight. I, admittedly, read the books cover-to-cover five times in a row before my mother took them away and let somebody borrow them. It was _definitely_ so I would put them down and read something else. However, I now recognize how toxic most of the interactions and relationships were in that world. I'd also like to point out that I am no longer Team Jasper **OR** Team Paul. I'm Team Garrett~
> 
> (I have no life and prefer to:  
> -Fangirl over actors.  
> -Find out what those actors were in.  
> -Write fanfiction.
> 
> I have a... small list of actors lol)


End file.
